A Look of Desire
by Charliepie
Summary: Rufus and Tseng reflect on the development of their relationship. First person Rufus/Tseng, Tseng/Rufus, Yaoi, fluff! Tseng's chapter coming soon.


**A/N: Rated M for yaoi, lime (borderline lemon, but it's not very detailed...) **

**Rufus/Tseng, and... I suppose you could say it's fluff.**

**Rufus POV.  
**

Rufus

The first time I laid eyes on him, I was a naive, young boy, taught by my father, the president of Shinra, that money and power were the only things that mattered in life. I believed him, too, having had it drilled into my head from an early age. That was until I met Tseng.

Even aged thirteen, I was rendered speechless, awestruck almost; the aura he radiated was one of a stern authority, and yet there was a subtle femininity about him that made me want to cuddle him.

That was my first day at Shinra, as I was introduced to all of the top executives. My father said I should meet the people that I would someday command, the executives that would be loyal to me. Last on the list was Tseng, the newly appointed second-in-command of the Turks, a man who was working on the case of the missing SOLDIERs, Genesis and Angeal.

When he first shook my hand, his grip was firm yet surprisingly gentle, and his eyes radiated a warm glow. He briefly spoke, something like, 'My name's Tseng of the Turks. It will be a pleasure to someday serve under you.' This was almost ten years ago now, so the exact words have faded from my memory, for I was so preoccupied with his appearance.

I do, however, remember smiling weakly at these words. 'Rufus Shinra,' was my short reply, before my father quickly ushered me into his office. I don't think I will ever understand why I was made vice president there and then, for if something had happened to my father I wouldn't have had a clue what to do with the company.

The next time I spoke to Tseng I think I must have been about sixteen, as I started to work at Shinra full time after finally leaving Midgar High. The job consisted of assisting my father with office tasks, mainly, and they bored me to tears. But it was worth it, just in case I happened to be given a job on the floor on which the Turks were based.

It was a trivial encounter, a meeting that should have been no more than a fleeting hello. He had since been promoted to leader of the Turks, Veld having left the previous year. As a result, he was often away, or stuck inside his office with stacks of paperwork. I was sent by my father to pick up some of said paperwork, but when I arrived his office was vacant; aware of my father's tendency to fly into a rage, I had gone into it unsupervised.

'And what are you doing?' I remember Tseng's voice vividly, soft and silky. It stopped me in my tracks and I turned to face him sheepishly, feeling myself blushing as I did so.

'I, uh, need a... a file,' I gulped, trying to keep the anxiety from my voice. 'Yes, a file.'

'I see. Nibelheim incident?' I could only nod, my eyes sweeping up and down his body. I knew little about him at that time; I guessed he was about twenty-three, and I could tell he was from Wutai. Shoulder-length hair was tied back in a neat ponytail and his face was emotionless, giving nothing away. I could only admire him; he was lean, yet strong, slightly taller than me, and had features that could only be described as beautiful.

His outstretched hand held the file out to me, and when I saw the smirk on his face I realised he must have noticed my wandering eyes. My hand brushed against his for a moment longer than it should have, and I felt my face heating up again, flushing crimson. A smile of pleasant surprise spread across his face as I stuttered my words of thanks, my eyes fixed on his delicate lips; he must have seen my expression of desire. Moments later, I felt his soft hands against my back and he pulled me closer to him, leaning towards me. My lips bumped against his clumsily and I could feel him smiling as we kissed.

A moment later it was all over; he released me, pulling away briskly. I looked up at him, craving more, but he was unresponsive.

'That's enough for today, kid,' he told me, his voice quieter than before. 'You're so young...'

'Tseng...' I whispered, my eyes bright and my voice wistful. I tried to move toward him again but he held out his hand to stop me, pushing against my chest so that I stumbled back.

'Not now,' he repeated, and I remember how his soft expression was replaced by one of worry, his forehead wrinkled as he frowned. I could only nod in acceptance, returning to my father's office, speechless but elated. At sixteen years old, I had never had a girlfriend, and it was then that I knew I never would.

***

Occasional encounters were to continue throughout the next four years, it being a busy time for the Turks and for my father. I had matured, and yet, I always felt like a child around Tseng. He was always in control, we did everything on his terms, and he always guided me.

It was usually only kisses, moments stolen in empty offices or corridors if we got the chance. Occasionally his hands would wander down my back; even this was enough to make me gasp softly, my fingers curling tightly around his shoulders and my fingernails digging into his blue suit.

'Control, Rufus... you'll get us caught.'

This was always his excuse. We couldn't go further; we'd get caught. Indeed, Reno nearly walked in on us once, but he never suspected anything. Tseng, the stoic leader of the Turks and the president's son, seven years his junior. It was too unlikely.

When my father died by Sephiroth's sword, Tseng was the one who alerted me, calling my mobile immediately. He also quite possibly saved my life that very same day, when he plucked me by helicopter from my fight with Cloud. What followed in the Turks' office in the Shinra building is still as fresh in my mind as it was the day after.

He treated my wounds carefully, the antiseptic entering the gash on my forehead making me hiss with pain.

'Cloud nearly finished you,' he said to me, his voice giving nothing away. 'We can't lose two presidents in one day.'

The look on his face when he pulled my jacket and shirt off to inspect my wound was one of both horror and desire; a large cut ran down my left side, blood trickling from it steadily. Although it was shallow, my first reaction to Tseng's soft touch was to leap backwards at the stinging sensation.

'Sorry,' he murmured, patching my wound up with a bandage wrapped over my entire chest. His fingers ghosted along my flesh as he did so, and his next course of action was to trace his hands up my spine, stroking the back on my neck, before his hand came to rest on my face with his palm against my cheek. I raised my hand to his and took it gently, planting a soft kiss on the palm, whilst my other hand sought out his waist. My eyes widened in confusion as Tseng blocked my movement.

'Still no patience, or control, I see.' He smirked slightly at me, his eyes betraying his feelings of longing as he removed his hand from mine. A moment later, he placed it on the uninjured side of my waist.

'Tseng,' I pleaded, an urge overwhelming me. 'Nobody's going to catch us. The building has been evacuated-'

'It's not that,' Tseng told me, his other hand also finding my waist as he pulled me close, his grip tender so as not to aggravate my injury. 'I need to know that you're mature enough for me. That I'm not some fleeting crush.'

'You're not... you're not,' I whispered, my hands wrapping themselves around his waist as if they had a mind of their own, pulling at his jacket. Awkwardly, I tried to get it off, distracted by his hands as they fumbled with the belt I wore. Feeling him through the material of my trousers, I was already beginning to breathe heavily; he was totally correct when he commented on my lack of control.

He bent his shoulders back, finally allowing me to push his jacket off. Fingers trembling, I proceeded to remove his tie and rip at his shirt. He aided me by removing his own trousers, allowing my free hands to run through his silky, black hair, a wave of pleasure sweeping through me merely from this. I knew I wasn't going to last long.

Neither of us said a word as his lips locked with mine, but I wished he'd stop torturing me; his right hand gripped my already bulging length and I let out a soft moan, my breath soon swallowed by another kiss. I was so submissive, allowing him to guide me through unfamiliar motions, but he understood. Breathing heavily, he fell to his knees, taking my boxers with him, and took me in his mouth, his tongue sliding along my shaft.

'Ts-Tseng!' I remember gasping, my fingers clutching at his black hair. Sensing that I was almost at my climax he stood up slowly, pressing his body against mine as his lips traced a path up my body, halting as they reached my neck, planting kisses all over it.

'God... you're so tight...' he whispered in my ear as he finally entered me, and I could only respond with a low moan.

'Tseng... Tseng!' His name echoed around the room and I felt as if I was going to pass out; I don't know what I had imagined my first time with him to be like, but it exceeded all expectations.

'Come for me,' he hissed in my ear amid my soft groans; his words tipped me over the edge, my back arching as I reached back and clutched at his hips, my nails digging into his flesh. But he didn't seem to care, for he was instead holding my hands in place, continuing his thrusting until he came, my name spilling from his lips. Never before had I been so glad to hear anyone say it, and I could only smile as I watched him catch his breath after withdrawing.

'You're finally mine,' I whispered, before we kissed once more. 'You answer to me. I am your boss...'

'We both know that's not true,' he smirked, still teasing me with soft kisses along my neckline. 'I've been yours ever since we first met, since you gave me a look of intrigue, desire, aged thirteen years old.'

***

Three years later, Tseng remains loyal to me, despite the near collapse of the Shinra company. And still, nobody suspects a thing, which is entirely down to discretion on Tseng's part; my heightened emotions nearly gave it away during the two occasions when I thought he had been killed, first in the Temple of the Ancients and then at the Northern Crater.

I feel sorry for Elena, for she obviously views Tseng as more than a friend; maybe someday we'll tell the others about our relationship, but we need stability in the company now more than ever, and I don't suppose the news would be entirely well-received.

Until then, we'll continue as we have done for the past three years; frequent encounters, with no worry of interruptions, since my new office in Junon is entirely soundproof, and the door has a triple lock...

**---x---**

**Yes, it's another Tseng fanfic. It always is...  
**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :) **

**It's my first serious yaoi so... not too harsh with the reviews? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, or Rufus, or Tseng (as much as I would love to *sob*) **

**Char x  
**


End file.
